violacion
by Ninfo
Summary: Thor deja pasar 100 años desde la última vez que vio a su hermano, solo para darse cuenta de que le echa mucho de menos
1. violacion

**Los personajes que salen en este fanfic pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

Thor acababa de llegar a Asgard, era extraño él que creía que su hermano había muerto y ahora volvía con él como prisionero.

Las leyes asgardianas dejaban bien claro que hasta que el rey tuviera tiempo para juzgar al prisionero, esté tendría que permanecer con su captor. Y así lo hizo Thor. Eso sí tuvo que ordenar que lo encadenaran a su cama por miedo de que se volviera a escapar, también ordenó que lo amordazaran porque sabía lo listo que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano? – cuestionó Thor, cuando estuvo en su cuarto.

Loki intentó contestarle, pero no pudo por culpa de la mordaza que más bien parecía un bozal.

-¿Quieres que te quite el bozal? – preguntó el rubio.

Loki asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa nada de trucos ¿me lo prometes? – preguntó Thor.

Loki volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Thor apoyó una pierna en la cama y con mucho cuidado desató el bozal de la boca de su hermano.

-vaya, veo que lo has previsto todo – dijo Loki, mientras se miraba las muñecas las cuales estaban esposadas a la cama y luego los tobillos en los cuales tenía unas cadenas que también estaban enganchadas a la cama.

-No me cambies de tema – le dijo Thor, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Está bien, entonces ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó Loki, casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tú sabes ¿por qué intentaste conquistar Midgard? – preguntó Thor.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo intentar conquistar Midgard? No, no yo solo quería conquistar a los débiles humanos – dijo Loki, a la vez que ponía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra? – preguntó nuevamente Thor.

Loki soltó una carcajada –como se nota que el día que estudiamos Midgard no estabas atento, en Midgard no solo hay humanos también hay animales idiota y esos sucios humanos están destruyendo su hábitat natural – dijo Loki.

-Ya, pero a ti no te importa nadie aparte de ti mismo – dijo Thor.

-Tal vez pienses eso y la verdad es que es verdad, yo solo pienso en mí mismo – dijo Loki.

-¿Entonces por qué? – volvió a preguntar Thor.

-No sé, tenía ganas de conquistar algo – dijo Loki.

-Así ¿que no piensas decirme el por qué? ¿Eh? – dijo Thor.

-No – contestó rápidamente Loki.

-Vale, en tal caso tendré que castigarte – dijo Thor.

-¿Y, qué piensas hacer para castigarme, vas a pegarme aún más, uy que pavor? – dijo Loki, burlándose del rubio.

-Estás de coña, no, dejaría demasiada marca en esa preciosa cara tuya – dijo Thor, a la vez que desataba las cadenas –gírate – ordenó el rubio.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Loki.

-Porque lo digo yo – dijo Thor, a la vez que le daba la vuelta de modo que Loki quedase con la cabeza en la almohada. Provocando que Loki gritara en parte de sorpresa y en parte porque aquel movimiento le había lastimado las muñecas. Thor desató el pantalón de su hermano.

-¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó Loki.

-Ahora lo verás – dijo Thor, mientras se desataba él también su pantalón y embestía a Loki con aquel descomunal miembro que tenía.

Loki soltó un aullido de dolor, era la primera vez que le daban por detrás y la verdad es que era demasiado grande.

-Duele ¿verdad que sí? – dijo Thor satisfecho al ver la sangre que salía de aquel agujero.

Loki intentó retener las lágrimas de dolor y humillación. Pero cuando su hermano aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, Loki no pudo aguantar más y dejó caer una lágrima –hermano por favor para – suplicó Loki.

-Lo siento pero no, no puedo detenerme sin que hayas recibido tu castigo del todo – dijo Thor, mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Provocando que Loki llorara de dolor. –Dentro o fuera – preguntó Thor

-Fuera – dijo Loki.

-Lo siento, pero va a ser dentro – dijo Thor para segundos después eyacular dentro del cuerpo de su hermano y quedarse con el miembro dentro unos minutos.

Loki no pudo dejar de llorar durante esos minutos, lloraba de dolor pero más de humillación.

Thor finalmente sacó su miembro del ano de Loki –date la vuelta – dijo, pero al ver toda la sangre que no dejaba de salir y como temblaba su hermano se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor se había pasado –Loki… yo… lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname – dijo Thor, mientras intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano para intentar ver la herida, provocando que el cuerpo de éste temblase aún más. –Loki… yo… de verdad que lo siento, tan solo déjame ver la herida – dijo Thor, quien aún no había visto la cara de Loki el cual no había dejado de llorar en silencio, aquellas palabras parecieron calmar al moreno y hacer que los incesantes temblores pararan un poco. Thor examinó la herida la cual estaba empezando a cicatrizar, en lo rápido que cicatrizaban las heridas del cuerpo y en la edad era donde realmente se veía la diferencia entre humanos y dioses.

-¿Por qué cojones has hecho algo así? – preguntó Loki, pasado un tiempo, entre sollozos.

-No lo sé, yo te deseaba - dijo Thor quién, entonces, le dio la vuelta haciendo que Loki quedara boca arriba en la cama, al ver su cara toda llorosa vio lo que había hecho –Maldita sea ¿qué he hecho? – dijo el rubio, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de su hermano –soy un monstruo – dijo.

Loki dejó de llorar y soltó una carcajada –¿ahora te enteras? Tú eres un monstruo, yo soy un monstruo, nuestro padre es un monstruo incluso los humanos a los que tú tanto quieres proteger son monstruos – dijo el moreno.

-¡Ya basta! aléjate de mí – ordenó Thor, a la vez que le desataba las esposas.

-¿Eso significa que me sueltas? – preguntó Loki.

-Sí, lárgate – gruñó Thor.

-Vale, si me quieres volver a ver estaré en Jotumhain – dijo Loki.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	2. sleepless

Habían pasado unos cien años desde que Thor no veía a Loki, nunca pudo olvidarlo, ni siquiera por Jane con la cual tuvo sexo en un par de ocasiones. Cada noche tenía el mismo sueño, cada noche soñaba que estaba junto a él en Asgard, en la cama y que… oh dios lo extrañaba tanto. A pesar de que sabía que no podía presentarse en Jotumhain y decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba, no sería muy cortés de su parte después de haberlo violado, después de todo el dolor que le había causado.

-Oye cariño, creo que algo le pasa a Thor – le dijo Frigga a Odín.

-Ya lo creo que algo le pasa dejo huir a un prisionero, no se merece ser mi hijo – contestó Odín con frialdad.

-A un prisionero con el cual convivió con la idea de que era su hermano hasta los 500 años – dijo Frigga, mientras se iba a hablar con Thor.

Thor quien estaba mirando por una de las amplias terrazas que tenía Asgard, se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su madre con un plato de estofado caliente y una manta.

-Tienes que comer algo y abrigarte un poco cogerás un resfriado – le dijo Frigga a su hijo.

-No merezco que nadie se preocupe por mí – dijo Thor.

-Oye hijo a ti te pasó algo más aquella noche ¿verdad? – preguntó Frigga.

-¿A qué noche te refieres? – preguntó Thor.

-Ya sabes, la noche en la que Loki se escapó – dijo Frigga.

-Y si así fuera ¿a quién le importa? – dijo Thor.

-A mí me importa – contestó Frigga.

-No, no creo que te importe el saber la clase de monstruo en el que me convertí aquella noche – dijo Thor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Frigga.

-Está bien quieres que te lo diga. Yo violé a Loki, y la verdad, me gustó más que con cualquier mujer – dijo Thor.

-¿Tú violaste a Loki? – dijo su madre incrédula.

-Sí, eso he dicho – dijo Thor.

-Ya, pero cuéntame un poco cómo pasó – le pidió Frigga.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Jotumhain…

Loki había logrado rehacer su vida, se había casado con una giganta del hielo, llamada Angerboda, la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz a su tercer hijo. Aun así cada noche soñaba con Thor, al principio esos sueños le hacían sentir humillación, pero luego se volvieron sueños que le hacían despertarse con la polla tiesa.

-Cariño – dijo Angerboda.

-¿Si? – dijo Loki.

-¿No te pone furioso la forma en la que Odín te utilizó? – preguntó la giganta.

-¿Y eso ahora a qué viene? – dijo Loki, molestó.

-Nada, solo era curiosidad – dijo Angerboda.

-Sí, obvio que sí, que me cabrea, es más si pudiera mataría a todos esos estúpidos de Asgard con mis propias manos – dijo Loki _–a todos menos a Thor, al menos hasta que descubra lo que siento por él – _pensó_._

-Quizás puedas ver tu deseo hecho realidad, algún día – dijo Angerboda, en una voz tan floja que solo ella oyó.

-¿Decías algo? – preguntó Loki.

-No, nada – dijo la giganta.

-Ah, bueno, entonces me voy a dormir – dijo Loki.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

-Mamá no sé qué hacer – dijo Thor, el cual ya le había contado lo que había pasado, y ahora estaba llorando en su regazo.

-De momento creo que te iría bien dormir y mañana podrías ir a ver a Loki, si realmente tanto le extrañas – dijo Frigga.

-Oh mamá ¿pero qué no te has enterado de lo que te he dicho? yo le forcé a mantener relaciones conmigo a pesar de que él no quería yo seguí ¿quieres que me odie aún más? – dijo Thor, entre sollozos.

Aquella contestación provocó que su madre le pegara una bofetada. Que a pesar de que trató de dársela flojita le dejó la marca de la mano.

-¿Eso a que ha venido? – preguntó Thor, sorprendido.

-Vamos, ya eres un hombre, acarrea con las consecuencias de lo que hiciste, si te odia más al menos sabrás que lo intestaste – dijo Frigga.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón. Si me odia aún más al menos sabré que lo intenté – dijo Thor, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se iba caminando muy decidido a su dormitorio.

Aquella noche Thor fue incapaz de pegar ojo, no importaba lo mucho que tratase de dormir, el simple hecho de pensar que al día siguiente iba a volver a ver a Loki y lo que era peor el pensar que probablemente esté nunca le perdonaría le mantenían en vilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Jotumhain…

Loki tampoco podía dormir y no sabía el por qué, lo que le hizo dar vueltas en la cama, despertando a su mujer en varias ocasiones a la cual no le gustaba nada que la despertaran.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Me gustaría darle las gracias a gigichiba por proponer lo del embarazo, a pesar de que seguramente ella querría que quedara embarazado Loki. Lo cierto es que para mí Loki es un hombre. **


End file.
